


Surprise Award Ceremony

by Kaiwi



Series: Post War Shenanigans of the Normandy Crew [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awards Presentation, Comedy, F/F, Hannah accepts Liara, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jeff moreau is a good bro, Joker deserved more recognition, Other, Post-Canon, Post-War, Recovery, Shepard will deliver, Silly, Slapstick, Surprises, Where the blue children at doe?, Zaeed and Kasumi only get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwi/pseuds/Kaiwi
Summary: Normandy Crew visit Elysium Navy Base for joint-training exercises. At least that's what Jeff 'Joker Moreau' is lead to believe.Franz Brown, an upcoming pilot himself is overjoyed to hear his personal hero is coming to visit.Jane Shepard likes dispensing feel good moments since the war's conclusion. Hannah and Liara have given up on their attempts to stop her. And who better deserves a public commendation than the man who has remained by her side?





	Surprise Award Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is going to be the second part in this series. These fun little one shots are great, and I get to tear up a little as I write about them, including various pieces of canon into it :D
> 
> Please leave a comment on whether you enjoyed it or not, and tips for improvement!

“DUDE! GUYS! GUUUUYSSS!!! The Normandy crew are here! Didja hear?!” A frantic voice called from outside before barging through the wooden barracks door, the resting crew turned their attention to the near hysterical man, Franz Brown. He panted heavily, attempting to recover from the mad sprint.

“What?!” The squadron exclaimed in astonishment, they exchanged glances between each other. Without another word they stampeded past the exhausted man with a wild holler as they attempted to locate the source of gossip, racing towards.

“W…Wait….Wait for me!” Franz gasped as he stumbled after, clutching his tummy and winced. That really took it out of him, collapsing against the side of the barrack walls, chest heaved in its attempt to recover.

The afternoon sun shined, rays of warmth down on them. Temperate weather and a comfortable atmospheric pressure with low gravity, the base was nestled in an Alpine paradise. Humans and Aliens alike inhabited this world. But the military base was reserved for human’s only and aliens with necessary credentials.

“Hm…You look like you could use some help.”

A pleasant machinelike voice, feminine emanated from Franz’s right, he tilted his head back and to the side to meet it. The sunlight shone down, blinding him but possible to make out the silver chrome visage and a short, halfway beard greeted him, a duo of individuals.

“Ah he’s fine. Just catching his breath, he isn’t like the Commander and the rest.” The man leaned against the chrome body, it appeared to be a humanoid android VI. Were it not for the unnatural colour, it would have been believable the VI to be a real human.

“I see…I will note this down Jeff, pilots tend to be unfit and incapable of regular exercise compared to ground troops.” Pleasant voice replied, Franz’s eyes squinted and flicked between the two faces, turning away to face the support as he rose to his feet with the aid of the wall beside.

“Wha—EDI! I’m different from the other pilots, that’s why you’re my mobility assistance mech.”

The voice chuckled, shoulders bobbing as its body imitated laughter. “No, Jeff. I believe you must have confused why I’m doing this, mobility assistance mech with adoration.”

He spluttered helplessly.

Wait, imitated? Laughter? VI? Jeff? EDI? ADORATION?

Franz’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped as he snapped back to the duo. He spluttered incredulously, “Y..Y..You’re J..Jeff Moreau!” He pointed at before the finger drifted to the AI beside him, “T..Then you must be….The Normandy’s AI!?” News of the unshackled AI serving on the Alliance’s side throughout the fight against the collectors and Reaper war had spread after their victory, publicly hailed as a hero that fought beside Commander Shepard and her crew and complimented as pivotal to the war effort.

AND IT WAS STANDING RIGHT BEFORE HIM.

He fought the urge to squeal.

“That is correct.” EDI turned her head to fixate on him, responding promptly, voice well-mannered as ever. “Who might you be?”

The adulating male lost in his own world for a moment snapped to attention, boots clapped together as he saluted proudly. “Flight Private F-Franz Brown, SIR! Err..Ma’am?” He added cautiously after.

“You do not need to address me with such prefixes, I do not require such formalities.”

“O-Of course not m..ma’am! It is just a sign of respect! We here at the Elysium Navy base Flight Academy hold no ill will to unshackled AI’s, ma’am! Only respect for your service!”

Jeff snickered, “Looks like you have a personal fan, EDI.” The remark drawing the Private’s attention, whom quivered in response. “Oh shoot, we’re going to be late at this rate…”

Franz’s eyes rounded, growing three sizes that day, expression slack as he stared at the pilot, they exchanged conversation amongst themselves.

He found himself trailing behind them with a slack jaw as they beckoned for him to follow, ears buzzing, and speech muffled. What a day to be alive.

“S-Sir?”

“I don’t want to get yelled at by the Commander’s mom agai—Hm?” Jeff in mid speech paused and turned his attention to the junior pilot. “Can I help you?” He inquired, hobbling along with EDI.

“I..Is it true t..that you grew on a space station? I..In Arcturus”

“Oh yeah, mom was a contractor…Heard this place contributed defence to the station” He fell silent for a bit, “Shame that place was blown to bits, it was where I stole the first Normandy.”

Franz choked, “Y..You WHAT? You stole…Stole the Normandy?!”

Jeff’s irises glided to the skyline, chuckling as he recounted the memory. “Ahh…Yeah, long story. Back then a turian general didn’t believe a cripple like me was worthy of flying the beauty. Was pretty pissed… So, I trapped the original pilot, Crooks I think was his name. Took it for a spin, showed them.” His fond grin widened, “Impressed some Turian general enough that he insisted that I be the pilot. Couldn’t believe it myself either.”

He felt himself trembling again, the origin story of his hero sent delightful shivers down his spine. At the same time, weepy, he could only imagine the kind of prejudice the man had to suffer through to earn his position onboard the Normandy crew.

“I went through some of Jeff’s files here, Mr. Brown, did you know that he earned his nickname, Joker because he rarely ever smiled throughout flight school?” She chimed in.

“Hey! That was because I was working too hard.” He countered a hint of sulk in his voice, following up shortly. “Guess who was smiling at graduation though, surpassed even my instructors…”

………………………………………………..

Their conversation came to a halt as they pulled up by the immense crowd that had gathered in the open centre of the military base, multiple notable figures remained present on top of the makeshift stage. Exchanging pleasantries and greetings, at the forefront a crimson duo side by side as they greeted the various turian and human officials.

The youngest of the crimson duo recognised the pilot at the back immediately, in no small part thanks to EDI’s rare appearance. They rushed up to the podium and beckoned for them, calling out. Commander Jane Shepard, a full recovery since the end of the war, needed no introduction, hero of Elysium and champion against the Reapers. Voice light and cheerful, as striking as ever. “Joker! Get up here!”

A hushed gasp followed by intense bickering within the mob, their focus shifted immediately to the duo as they hobbled forward, parting way for them. Making their way up stage, they paused at the foot of the steps as a high ranking turian general offered him a hand. They accepted it graciously and exchanged wide grins.

Franz lurked at the back, he spotted some of his comrades deep into the crowd with seats, squeezing through and joined them.

“Jimmy.”

“Heyyy, look who decided to join us.” The blonde, square faced of German descent whirled over his shoulder, expression brightening at the sight.

“Man, fuck you guys.” He pouted slightly, annoyed that he had been left behind.

“Aw come on man, we saved you a seat.” He turned to his right and muttered, “Move over! Franz is here.” They promptly shuffled over together.

That brightened his mood, eagerly jumped in beside. They exchanged a few rough nudges and mucked about as did the rest of the other squadrons until their base commander assumed the stage.

A stern man with a scar that trailed diagonally inward from his left brow and over his eyes. He raised a hand into the air and commanded respect, the crowd responded, prompt. They all came to a still bar a few individuals who remained slow on the uptake.

“Afternoon Cadets.” He greeted gruff however not lacking in courtesy.

They responded with a cry of greeting.

Franz spotted the pilot from earlier had taken a seat with the rest of the main cast of the Normandy crew. The rest remained sidelined by the stage but equipped with soft smiles, proud at the achievement.

The envious junior squinted, making out notable figures and realising some were missing. Jack, the psychotic biotic as the crew had fondly addressed her in their interviews. Miranda Lawson, former Cerberus turned Alliance intelligence. He recalled rumours of their relationship from the interviews. Jacob Taylor and many others were absent too. Including Wrex the Krogan leader.

However, he was surprised to discover a krogan did reside in their ranks. Grunt. He sat in the back on top of the metal seat, far too small for the alien. A wry smile tugged at the pilot’s lips, in all fairness the sight, ridiculous.

Tali vas Normandy SR-2, no doubt on Rannoch rebuilding her word with the aid of the Geth.

The ever mysterious prothean Javik sat in the back, he realised. Last of his kind. From the recounts, a warrior of near unparalleled skill, even among his own kind. He resided between Justicar Samara, whom Franz found inexplicably gorgeous and Kasumi Goto, the ever illusive master thief.

He scanned the rest of the crew, unsurprised by James Vega’s and Ashley William’s absence, the notable human duo must’ve been busy. The former had been widely publicised to have entered the vocational N program whilst the latter had been given command of their own premiere frigate and had duties to attend to as the second human Spectre of the galaxy. He felt himself grow misty eyed, remembering the line she had spoken in the documentary, “The Normandy Crew will always be my home and family. And Shepard will always be my Commander. No matter what.”

What a family.

“Without further ado, I present the Commander of the Normandy SR-2.”

Jane stepped forward, gaze washing over the crowd warmly. “Hi everyone, sorry. I was under the belief my mom would go first, so I’m a little unprepared.” Their shoulders jolted upward as the woman behind berated her, the microphone picked it up, barely.

“I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT TO PREPARE A SPEECH!”

Liara T’soni slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes, although a faint smile embellished their sharp jawline whilst Garrus Vakarian cackled in the corner, clutching his stomach.

The Commander, sheepish as they whirled around, exchanging words with. “B-But I was hoping to use the time—Okay okay!” The younger Shepard turned around with widened eyes and gestured with a hand, “Jesus…Mom’s righ—OW!”

“I CAN HEAR YOU!”

The turian sniper howled with laughter, collapsing off his chair. Rolling about and kicking with his feet as he tried to control himself, even Javik’s shoulder bounced as he attempted to retain his prim demeanour.

Franz observed along with the rest of his bunk mates in disbelief.

Laughter rippled through the crowd as the celebrated woman spluttered, a book hit her head, summoning forth a playful pout. Even the Turian Hierarchy renown for their militaristic attitude for proper behaviour shared a chuckle.

In hindsight, a great icebreaker, Franz noted.

Jane Shepard hunched over the podium until the laughter settled, “Well…I suppose I should begin by introducing myself. Hi, I’m Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Navy, you may—”

A roar swelled within their ranks, someone in the back threw their fist in the air which prompted a wave of hollering and cheers for the figure before them.

Base Commander jumped to his feet, ready to berate. Cutting himself off as the rear admiral placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, pulling down gently. A wink followed, mouthing something at him.

Jane responded with a sincere smile, raising her hand in acknowledgement. “Thank you. I will skip the formalities then, we’re here today under Admiral Hackett’s orders for two reasons.” She paused and allowed her words to sink in. Voice growing sullen, “Following the Reaper War, we have lost many great pilots, soldiers and comrades in the war. I am sure as many of you may have experienced…We are here today to help encourage your growth and development. Our friends from the Turian Hierarchy have also joined us in this joint exercise.” She raised a hand up as murmurs were exchanged in the crowd.

The march of boots followed, it sparked a wave of astonishment as a company of Turian soldiers marched into view from behind. The clap of boots against concrete audible from the other end of the concrete airfield as they drew close in unison. Coming to a halt behind the crew of the sidelined Normandy, they drew together into a proud salute, first to the individuals on the stage before addressing the mob.

Garrus had calmed down since and collapsed back into his seat, wiping at the bottom of his eyes whilst Liara nudged him in the rib repeatedly for him to quieten down.

Jane offered a polite nod to company, “We will be providing our knowledge, skills and training to all of you. Without exception. Javik and Grunt will lead assault training, Garrus will be heading up Sniper section, Samara and Liara T’soni, biotics., Kasumi and Zaeed will teach unorthodox tactics.”

A loud crash emanated from behind the Commander, drawing her focus. Grunt’s chair had given out from underneath, the stunned krogan blinked a bit and looked around at first. Picking himself up with a growl and nudged the flattened contraption with his foot.

Guttural voice growling, “Piece of crap..”

The commander couldn’t help but chuckle as he ambled off stage and joined the others in the sideline with a shake of his head.

“Walk it off big guy!” The crimson woman chuckled and waved him off.

“That. Will be our tasks for the day. But only the first reason we are here. Yes, I can see it on your faces, the flight cadets here are more than welcome to enrol in any of these courses. But for those of you reluctant, we have other alternatives…And this brings us to the second reason we are here.”

She paused, inclining her head and drank in the numerous gazes that stared back. “To commemorate Turian and Human relations, we the crew of the Normandy have gathered and discussed with the Hierarchy present to whom best represents the beginning of the bond forged between our two species.”

The crowd whispered amongst it self for a moment as they debated.

A proud smile graced the freckled features of the crimson commander. Pivoting to the side and turned to the man in question, “Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau. Would you please take the stage and your rightful place as our representative?”

Jeff blinked rapidly, he glanced at the Commander bepuzzled by what he heard. All eyes turned expectantly onto him, he recoiled and choked. Normandy Crew, Turian Hierarchy and Elysium base personnel. EDI grasped his arm gently and offered a reassuring beam.

Evidently stunned, he rose with the unshackled AI’s aid. Hobbling up onto centre stage. Franz observed with equal astonishment, a surge of pride welling in his chest however. A tear streaked down his cheek.

Jane turned back to the crowd. “Some of you may already know him, for those of you who do not. The man standing before you is **THE **personal pilot to the Normandy SR-2. His accomplishments which have been largely overlooked despite his role to the war effort. Until today.” The Commander erected, tall and delighted. “Jeff. I am honoured to call you my pilot, comrade and friend. It is, to my belief, you are unequivocally the best damn pilot in the Alliance Navy.”

The man raised a hand up to the back of his head, abashed by the praise. He likely always bragged about it but never expected to hear it directly from anyone else, much less his commander and friend.

She shot him with a cheeky smirk.

“I would like to pass the stand to an individual whom perhaps played the most pivotal role in his life. General Invectus, would you please?”

The same high ranking Turian rose from his seat, striding across the stage and shook the commander’s hand, they exchanged a beam.

He turned to the mob and cleared his throat. Shooting the dumbfounded misty-eyed pilot, a glance and acknowledged him.

“Ahem…I am General Invectus. The turian representative at the time of the inception for the SSV Normandy.” He paused to gather his thoughts, he glanced down at the cue cards in his grasp and set them against the podium. Turned his gaze to the mob and straightened, “Our first meeting, less than pleasant. I admit that I was at fault with my callous and dismissive attitude, Mr.Moreau was my shuttle pilot for the test flight of the Normandy.”

The aged general sucked in a breath, mandibles working and continued, “For you see, it was a ship designed with the combined efforts of the Alliance and Hierachy. He was the first to bluntly state that he believed we had picked the wrong pilot.” He adjusted his gaze into the distance, “To this day I remember what I said…No way, we would never allow a cripple to control such a sophisticated starship as the Normandy.”

Franz blinked rapidly, bouncing in his chair excitedly. The story that EDI and Joker had recounted to him just mere minute ago. It earned him a quick elbow to his arm.

“Quiet down!” Jimmy hissed.

“Damned idiot hijacked the ship himself, made us all believe enemy forces had infiltrated the cockpit, even when he revealed his identity and a lengthy discussion, we had the nearest fighter patrol attempt to ground him, even by force.” The general raised a thick finger up to his chest and pointed it at the sea of eyes, “He managed to evade their fire, complete the test-course and return the ship unharmed. With time to spare.”

Joker chuckled tearfully at the memory as EDI rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

Invectus addressed the male, twisting to face him. “Mr. Moreau, by the spirits I’ve never been so impressed by a pilot in my life. I meant every word that day, when I defended your actions and conduct that day, it would have certainly left a sour taste in my mouth if the alliance did not instate you as the official pilot and without a doubt, damage relations between humans and turians.” He stepped down from the podium and drew his feet together, readying until Shepard grasped him by the shoulder and whispered into his ear.

The general looked taken aback but felt a grin tug at his cheeks, he affirmed with the idea and marched back to his seat, offering the pilot another nod.

Jane Shepard took the stand, “Thank you, General Invectus.” She glanced over at with a wink as he murmured into the ears of his compatriots. Addressing the crowd again, “What you fine men and women may realise, the current Normandy, is not the same ship mentioned in the General’s story. It is in fact built by Cerberus and retrofitted to Alliance standards, Jeff was picked to be its pilot by Cerberus, yes…the terrorist organisation. Even they acknowledged his achievements. However, his conduct stemmed from his loyalty to the ship and me. Together during a time when nobody was willing to act, he joined my cause to use Cerberus to stop the collectors.”

Jane formed a fist and held it up, “Despite suffering from Vrolik’s syndrome, he made the snap decision as Collector’s boarded our ship to unshackle EDI. Crawling, evading and dodging under enemy line of sight, saving the mission. And by extension, some of the crew we have here today. With his skills, we managed to make it on board the collector base without sustaining a single casualties and rescue our captured crew. And with that, escape from the imminent explosion we had set off. We didn’t a lose a single man or woman that day.” Her voice began to rasp.

Liara snuck up from behind and slipped a bottle of water into the Commander’s hand, they exchanged a quick peck. Jane took a long draught before wiping her lip.

“The rest is history. His actions in the final battle for Earth and the missions in between those events have been recorded by many already. That is why we are here today to bestow two awards upon him, as a personal recipient myself, I am pleased to present him with…The Star of Terra. For courageous and distinguished service that is above and beyond the call of duty.”

Hannah Shepard rose, revealing a concealed square box from behind her back. She strode forward carefully and handed the box to EDI, whom pulled the lid back and revealed the award. It signified the mark of a hero of humanity. The rear admiral plucked it gently from its resting spot, the AI stepped to the side to observe proudly as they adorned it upon the worthy pilot. Their hands clasped.

The crowd bellowed in approval, roaring and stamping their feet at the impromptu award ceremony. Whilst the Turian’s remained silent, standing at attention. Cheers and whistles rang out for a whole minute before they began to settle.

“And now..The Palladium star, an award recognizing gallantry in battle by the Turian Hierarchy.”

Jeff hobbled around in time, EDI rushed to his side and grasped his arm to support him as Hannah retreated to her seat, content. General Invectus revealed the award to him, having concealed it in a similar box, adding to the collection. Exchanging a firm handshake again.

The turians drowned out the cheers this time. Right arms in the air and clenched into fists as they celebrated. Although short lived as their general directed for their silence.

Joker hobbled back to the front, wiping at his eyes. It was too much for him.

Jane’s eyes watered, she stepped down from the podium. Her voice rising for the crowd to hear, shoulders drawn back, feet together and chest forward the crew to the left began organizing themselves into a line of two, building up the anticipation.

“Joker! You have served with unwavering loyalty and unparalleled gallantry. For your conduct against Sovereign, the personal assault on the Normandy SR-2 by the collectors, and the battle for Earth and the many other missions we have had together. I, Jane Shepard, First Human Spectre, Your Commander and most importantly, friend alongside the crew of the Normandy. Salute you.” Her hand raised to her head in a formal salute. The crew behind mirrored the action.

Hannah Shepard followed after, “And I, Hannah Shepard. Rear admiral of the Alliance Navy, do too.”

“As do we, of the Turian Hierarchy.” Invectus and the others drew their talons up. The company of soldiers opposite, mirrored immediately.

The crowd rose to their feet, Franz practically leapt up. “As do we!” They cried in unison.

Jeff burst into tears, unable to hold it back any longer. Sobbing into EDI's shoulder.

They held the salute for ten whole seconds, before bursting into cheers. The Normandy crew swarmed the man, celebrating his achievements officially.

Jane escaped back to the podium stand, leaned over to the microphone. “Ah I nearly forgot to mention. Joker will be heading up ALL Flight training.” She sprinted off snickering.

All the whilst Hannah shook her head at Jane’s antics. Liara looped an arm around the Rear admiral warmly, “Ever the child…”

“Come now, Mo--Hannah. At least she’s having fun.”

“Mom is fine, Liara.” Offering her a motherly coy smile.

Jeff howled after the sprinting figure, “WHAT!? BY MYSELF?!”

_Oh fuck it…Why not…I am the most qualified after all!_

Franz bounced up and down excitedly within the crowd. Already knowing where he’d be headed for the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
